


Bed Invasion

by CaliHart



Series: Mating Games 2014 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Hale Family Feels, Sleepy Cuddles, ship it or don't ship it, whatever floats your boat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliHart/pseuds/CaliHart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek comes home to find Peter sleeping in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Invasion

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted sleepy Hale cuddles and Peter in glasses. So here have this.

“Peter, get out of my bed.”

“…”

“Peter!”

Peter whips his head up at the shout of his name, blinking blearily with his messy hair falling into his eyes. Hands frame his face and then there is a pair of glasses being slid onto his nose, bringing the loft, and Derek, into view. Peter can barely see Derek's frown through the scruff that’s on the verge of turning into a full beard. 

“What are you doing in my bed?” Derek asks. 

“Well I was sleeping,” Peter grumbles, reaching up to rub his right eye under the lens. 

“Yes, I noticed,” Derek snarks. “What I want to know is why?”

“Couldn't sleep at my place,” Peter says around a yawn. “Too quiet. Too dark. Too cold.”

“It isn’t exactly warm here,” Derek says as Peter lowers his head back to the pillow he’s been clutching. 

“Would have been if you were in your bed like you were supposed to be.”

“I was out patrolling.” Peter opens one eye and sniffs in his direction. 

“What did you do, get into a fight with a pine tree? You reek of the forest,” he says, turning his face into the pillow, ignoring the glasses digging into his face. 

“And you smell like a bundle of roses,” Derek replies sarcastically. He can practically hear Derek rolling his eyes. He flips Derek off without looking and then waves a hand in the direction of the empty bottle on the side table. Derek picks it up, and this time Peter can almost hear the raised eyebrows. 

“Seriously. Seriously? You and your fucking vodka, Peter.” 

“Shut up, vodka loves me more than you do,” he says, voice muffled by the pillow.

“You know that’s not true.”

“Prove it then.” There’s a long moment of silence before Derek sighs, shuffles around, and then lays on the bed next to Peter, nudging him over so that he has room. 

“How did you even get Everclear? You can’t buy it in California, it’s illegal.” 

“Someone who lives in Oregon owes me a life debt. I’m letting him pay me back in alcohol and some other things.” Derek snorts and shifts closer until his shoulder is nudging Peter’s. Peter takes that as an invitation and drapes himself over his nephew’s chest, listening to his heart beat as Derek wraps an arm around his waist. 

“And why aren’t you hung over?” Derek asks. Peter sighs. 

“I drank half of it at home, and half of it while I was waiting for you to come home. You took a long time and then I fell asleep. Now shush, no more questions, I want to sleep.” He places a hand over Derek’s mouth when he starts to talk again. “Sleeeeep.” Derek snorts but goes pliant underneath him. Peter drifts off to the sound of his heart and the smell of him strong in the air. 

Sometime later, he wakes up to find his glasses folded on the side table and someone draped across his and Derek’s legs. He doesn’t bother to find out who it is, just nuzzles into Derek’s shoulder and goes back to sleep again.


End file.
